Heylin in the Murder House
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: While trying to get a new Wu a new villain teleports the Heylins to an avarage house to livening for a few months. The house isnt as empty as it seems though. Read on how the Heylins settle in. Wuya makes a new freind. Chuya for sure. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The palace was quiet since Chase was out doing something that he didn't tell Wuya. The red headed witch had figured out by now that she just shouldn't ask since he never answered her the last hundred times she asked. So why waste her breath? Sitting by the fountain the Haylin witch Wuya scratched a tiger behind the ears. The big cat purred at Wuya's touch. Unlike all of Chase Young's other jungle cats this one really liked Wuya. The tiger's name was Shanari. That tiger even came and slept in Wuya's room from time to time. Shanari also said to Wuya that she thought of her as her second master. The tiger even told Wuya what happens with the other cats. Chase Young never saw any displays of friendship between the two girls because they both knew that he wouldn't like it if any cat was friends with the witch.

Suddenly the other cats began gathering at the entrance. Shana (that's Wuya's little nickname for her) ran over to join the others while Wuya turned around and began to skim her finger over the water. Suddenly Wuya screamed.

"A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself. The Black Peacock Feathers".

"And what exactly do the Black Peacock Feathers do"? A voice said from behind her.

Wuya turned around to see Chase Young standing right behind her, arms crossed.

"What's the magic word"? Wuya asked.

"Please". He grumbled.

Wuya smiled a little. This was the first time Chase said please to her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Whoever possesses this Wu can grow giant peacock feathers that can hypnotize your opponent. They can also use their feathers to glide across the land, perhaps develop a way to fight with them and probably some other things that I forgot about".

Chase Young thought for a moment and then spoke. "This Wu seems to be very unique. Let's go".

Not waiting for a response Chase began to walk out the door. Wuya got up and began to follow him. Chase snapped his fingers and then a lion, a panther and to Wuya's luck, Shana joined the two to go find the Black Peacock Feathers. Wuya and Chase headed towards the Golden Peacock casino in India.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt your training but a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself". Dojo the green dragon said as he slithered out with the scroll in hand. The four Xiaolin monks walked over to see what Wu they would get this time. "Their called the Black Peacock Feathers. Whoever has this Wu can grow peacock feathers that allow you to glide, hypnotize enemies and fight in a very unique way".

The leader Raimundo stepped forward. "Say no more, let's get that Wu". Dojo closed the scroll and then grew to his full size.

"Hope you guys don't bring money cause the Wu is in the Golden Peacock casino in India and I don't want you guys tempted to play". Kimiko giggled and then remembered something. "Wait none of us are old enough to get into a casino".

Dojo chuckled. "I know. I packed the Shroud of Shadows, The Golden Tiger Claws, Eye of Dashi, Shard of Lightning and Sweet Baby Among us". With that the green dragon took to the skies.

While on the way Dojo continued speaking. "By the way this Wu is closer to the Heylin side. All Shen Gong Wu have a side. Another example is that the Shroud of Shadows is considered a Heylin Wu. A Xiaolin Wu would be the Star Hanabi. Other Wu are just neutral like the Third Arm Sash".

Omi got up in an attack stance. "Then we must make sure we keep this Shen Gong Wu away from Wuya, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. But of Jack Spicer gets it than it is alright".

Dojo looked back at them in confusion. "Why is it okay if he gets it"?

Kimiko answered her dragon friend. "Cause it's easier to steal it back from him than from the others".

"Good point". Rai said.

"NO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN"!

The two Heylins were standing outside the back entrance were Chase went over the plan for Wuya to steal a costume and look around on while Chase and the cats looked for the feathers up above. "Yes it is gonna happen". Chase said and picked Wuya up and began to walk over to the door.

"First I'll get back at you, second what part of not gonna happen, do you not understand"?

Chase opened the door and replied in a mocking tone. "First I know, second No. How about I look it up in the dictionary while you get dressed". Then the man shoved the witch into the room and slammed the door shut.

Wuya sighed and began to look around the room. While walking past the makeup area she noticed someone forgot their purse. _Maybe I can just get one of those stupid magic shock figures and zap him. _Wuya thought. She took the money and continued to look around. Then she saw one dress on a hanger that caught her eye.

_If I'm going to do something stupid I might as well look good while doing it. _The witch thought. She grabbed the dress, went to a dressing room and changed.

While hopping along the beams of the casino the Xiaolin monks looked for the Wu they came for. Suddenly Rai froze in his tracks and looked down at something. Before the others noticed they got into their attack stances.

"Chase Young. Why am I not surprised?" Kimiko asked.

They turned their heads and looked at their leader. "Uh, Rai. What are you looking at partner"?

When they looked in the direction he was looking they soon found out. Wuya was walking around the casino in a sleeveless high neck silver dress with black trim and a golden leaf pattern. It had a large upside down V cut on each side that went up to her thighs. She had black net tights and silver studded shoes.

"She is steaming warm" Omi said.

"I think he means smoking hot. And I agree". Raimundo said.

"I don't think I've ever seen her look good". Dojo said. "Never mind that good".

"What are you all staring at"? They spun around to see Chase Young staring coldly at them while petting a panther. They all pointed towards Wuya. Chase looked and looked back. "Your point is"?

Chase Young leaped around from beam to beam looking for the Black Peacock Feathers. He looked over at his pets that had looked as well. His lion shook his head. Chase sighed.

"This is becoming more troublesome than I thought". He said to himself.

He looked over to his left and saw the monks staring at something. He signaled for his cats to follow him. He did one massive leap and was standing right behind the monks.

"What are you all staring at"? He asked.

The Xiaolin warriors spun around and pointed down ward towards some lady in a silver dress. Once he recognized it was Wuya time seemed to slow down for him. He never thought he would see Wuya like this. To him she was beautiful. _Or has she always been beautiful? _The thought was in his mind for a second until he shoved it away.

"Your point is"? He asked.

"Never mind". The dragon of the wind said.

Wuya walked down looking for the when she spotted Jack looking around with some of his Jack-Bots. All of a sudden a brilliant idea popped into her head when she saw a guy swallowing swords. She ran over and took two of his swords. The Heylin witch chucked one sword at Spicer that caught the fabric on his shoulder that pinned him up against the wall.

Jack screamed his little girly scream. "SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT"?

Wuya chuckled. "Since always Jack. I'm also an excellent pickpocket". She held in her hand the Falcon's Eye. Jack stared in shock and checked all his pockets.

"Well let's test your swordsmanship Wuya. Jack-Bots, Attack"!

About ten robots came charging at Wuya. Everyone in the casino ran out screaming. The red headed witch had one of Jack's idiot robots on each side of her before she jumped out of the way and the two smashed into each other. Another Jack-Bot started shooting at her. She dogged each shot gracefully and with her sword in one hand sliced the robot in two. She landed on a robot's head and looked up to see Chase and the cats fighting the Xiaolin monks. Wuya saw that Jack had just pulled the sword out of the wall and tried to throw it at Wuya. He was so weak it was more like he tossed it to her rather than at her. She caught the sword on the handle and with the two swords in hand she span around rapidly destroying the rest of the robots. Jack looked at her and screamed again.

He turned around to run but crashed into a giant peacock statue. The face of the bird cracked away revealing the Black Peacock Feathers. Wuya was about to grab it when she was tied up in chains. She was thrown across the room and hit the wall. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was tied up. Suddenly a large white bat-like creature alighted down onto the statue. It seemed as if it was half bat and half human. Its glowing red eyes surveyed all it's chained up victims.

"I am the Game Master". He grabbed the feathers and held them up for everyone to see. "Each group shall receive a challenge. It could be anything. Solve a murder, brake into somewhere, or maybe even guard someone". The Game Master put the feathers around his neck. "Whoever doses the best on their challenge shall receive the Black Peacock Feathers".

Suddenly three smaller bats flew down towards the Xiaolin monks, Jack and the Heylins. "Your challenge will be to live in the place where you shall be transported to. The former owner of the house has left a letter for you. You shall read it and live in the home for a few months". The bat then flew back to its master. The Game Master then threw a purple beam of light at the Heylins and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Chase and Wuya, now wearing her regular black dress, were unchained and standing on marble floors. The cats looked around and started to explore the house. Chase and Wuya looked at each other. "We just have to live a simple life in this house for a few months? Doesn't seem like much of a challenge". Wuya just shrugged. "I'm going to look for that letter that the Game Master talked about". Wuya walked into a large kitchen and saw a single page of paper on the counter top. "Found it". She called back to Chase. Wuya walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and picked up the letter. Chase walked in with the cats. Wuya began to read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Chase and Wuya,_

_This is a wonderful place to live and I know you will enjoy your days here. As you may know this is a large three story house with plenty of room to stretch out. This house has seen many births and deaths of beloved family members. All have loved this house. If you have any pets and they start staring, barking, growling or acting out of the ordinary it is just them watching former home owners move throughout the house. Any noises such as knockings, footsteps, doors closing or even voices are just those people welcoming you into a much loved house". _

_Sincerely, Mandy Blue_

Once Wuya finished reading the letter she looked at Chase, she could see shock hiding behind his amber eyes. Wuya sat the note back on the counter top. "Well let's not read that again". Wuya sat up and went to go and explore the house. She walked towards the entrance and saw a large grand stair case going up stairs. When she got to the top she saw that all the doors where open through the long hall way. Wuya walked down the hallway and looked in each room. She looked in a bedroom with a large queen sized bed that had a piece of paper on the covers. The Heylin witch walked in and picked up the paper. _This is your bed Wuya. _She found it slightly disturbing that someone knew that Wuya would walk in this room first. She shook her head and laughed slightly. _Maybe I'm just losing my mind. _She thought. She walked in the bathroom and threw the note away. She turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face.

When Wuya turned around the note that she threw away was back on her bed, exactly were it was. She walked towards the bed and warily threw it away again. She turned around and saw the note was on her bed again. She suddenly got an eerie feeling that she was being watched. Her mind went back to the letter. "Whoever you are could you please stop putting the note back on my bed"? When she threw the letter away again and turned around the note wasn't there. "Thank you". For some reason Wuya felt as if she had to treat this thing with respect. She walked out of the room and closed the door. Wuya didn't want to explore any more.

Walking down the stairs Wuya reflected on what just happened. She thought about that over and over again. She started to get so scared that her throat went dry. "I need something to drink". She said to herself. When she walked back into the kitchen she saw a glass of red wine waiting for her. She went pale, she was scarred out of her mind but she still treated whatever was here with the deepest respect.

"Thank you but I'm sober". She walked past the glass and opened a cabinet to get a glass. When she turned around it was a different glass with ice water in it. "Thank you". Wuya said. She picked up the glass and walked into the living room. She sat the glass on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels she finally settled on a show about the C.S.I. Shanari walked up and sat on the couch next to Wuya. She scratched her furry friend behind her ears. The big cat purred.

Wuya sipped some water from her glass. Chase came into the room with the other cats and sat down on the couch. Chase didn't look like he normally did. His eyes were wide and he looked pale. If Wuya didn't know any better she would say he was scare. "Did you by any chance have anything unexplainable happen to you"? Wuya slightly choked on her water. She looked at Chase with wide eyes. "What happened to you"? She asked.

"I was down stairs in the basement with the cats, looking around. There were a lot of things like wood cutting tools, old silverware, license plates and cigar burns all over the floor. I started looking through the items and I felt like I shouldn't be the one to do this. I felt like I was invading someone's space. Then the cats started to growl and stare at something. I didn't see anything. I was actually yelling at them to stop but they wouldn't". Chase continued his story. The cats got up on the couch and laid down next to him. Chase put his hand right behind his ear.

"Then I heard a raspy breathing right behind me. I actually felt like someone was standing right behind me". He started to pet the lion's mane. "The cats started to get very aggressive. Although I could see Shanari incredibly scarred. She was trembling like Jack when you threw a sword at him". Wuya snickered and looked down at Shana. The cat snuggled closer to Wuya, as if she thought she would be safer. Wuya looked back at Chase. "Then I heard coughing right behind me. It was like a smoker's cough". Chase sighed and then chuckled. "I won't lie to you I ran up those stairs with the cats right behind me". Chase looked at Wuya. "So, what's your story"?

Wuya sat her glass down and looked at Chase. "I was exploring around the house and I went towards the front entrance where there is a huge stair case that goes all the way to the third level. I walked down a long hallway were all the doors were open so I could look in each room. One bedroom had a note on the bed that said that it was my bed. I thought about the letter and then thought that I was maybe just losing my mind. So I went into the bathroom and threw the note away. I splashed some cold water on my face and when I turned around the note was exactly were it was before threw it away. I got that feeling like I'm not alone. I threw it away again then it was back on the bed. This happened several times before I said "Whoever you are could you please stop putting the note back on my bed"? Then when I threw it away it stayed in the garbage. I said thank you and got out of that room. I walked back down stairs thinking about what happened. I got so scarred my throat went dry. I said out loud that I was thirsty. Right there on the kitchen table was a glass of red wine waiting for me. I said thank you but I'm sober. I got a glass out from the cabinet and then when I turned around there was this glass of water where the wine was".

Wuya held up her glass and took a drink. "I don't know why but I feel like I need to treat whatever or whoever is here with respect". Shana put her front paws on Wuya's lap and rested her head on the Heylin witch. Chase smirked. "She likes you". Wuya giggled slightly. "I know". She sat her glass down. She stroked the tiger's fur with her fingers.

The rest of the day was just bizarre. Chase and Wuya watched TV for most of the day. Everyone heard knocking, footsteps. They would both with their eyes say "did you hear that?" It was now about 7:00pm; everyone had eaten and was on the couch watching The Office. Shanari and all the cats were asleep on the couch next to Wuya and Chase. Suddenly they picked up their heads and started staring at something. All the fur from their neck to their tail was standing strait up. They started growling and even Shanari started to roar. "Calm down". Wuya said to the tiger. Shana looked at her. She looked like she was saying "don't you see what I see"? Wuya started to feel very uneasy. She looked at Chase and Chase looked at Wuya, the Heylin witch could tell that everyone was on edge.

Suddenly both Chase and Wuya could here footsteps coming towards them. The sounds took a turn and went to Wuya's side of the couch. Suddenly the inside of Wuya's arm got real cold. Her eyes widened and she said. "Of God, something's touching me". She did her best to remain calm, she took deep breaths. She must have turned three shades of white. Shanari stood up and growled. The grip on Wuya's arm got tighter until it began to hurt. Se winced in fear and in pain. The tiger swiped at the air with unsheathed claws. The Heylin witch felt the grip on her arm just vanish. The feeling that someone was there went away. Wuya rolled up her sleeve and saw grip marks, like someone physically gripped her arm. Shana nuzzled her head closer to Wuya as an attempt to comfort her. Wuya turned up the volume on the TV, not wanting to hear anymore noise.

The rest of the evening was normal. At about 10:00 Wuya decided to go to bed. Chase whispered in Shanari's ear. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt". The tiger nodded and got up to follow Wuya. Chase was now puzzled. Why did he care for Wuya's safety? Chase didn't know why but he did. The grip marks on her arm must have just disturbed him.

Wuya laid in bed with Shana right by her side. Wuya just couldn't get comfortable. She was so scared. She just laid in bed with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear anything or see anything. She laid on her back and when Shana laid on top of her like a blanket, she felt safer. If she was in a room by herself this large, powerful cat looked out for her. When she was alone at night and there was something moving around this house this tiger could sense it. Wuya drew in choppy, gasping breaths because she was so scared. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. The tiger licked the tears away. Wuya smiled at her friend. She felt so much more at ease. Still wary she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by without any real occurrences. The only thing that really happened was the feeling of being watched. It was now morning and Wuya was sitting on the front porch reading a book while Chase was training on the roof. The cats were inside wrestling and acting like kittens. The front yard had a garden with a small fountain. The entire house was inside black iron fences. A lady walking her Rottweiler, who had black strait hair and she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white t-shirt, a jean jacket and a pair of blue strappy sandals, looked at Chase with her eyes wide.

"Uh, excuse me". Wuya looked up from her book. "Yes". She pointed to the highest point on the roof where Chase was meditating on one foot. "Are you aware that your husband is on the roof"? Chase almost lost his balance. "HER WHAT"? Wuya's eyes widened. "No, he is not my husband. Were roommates. Sometimes we absolutely hate each other". Wuya hated Chase beyond belief. He was _not _her husband and he would never be her husband. The women laughed. "I'm sorry. Anyway miss, I'm heading over to the café down the street. You wanna come, it's on me". Wuya thought for a moment. She was supposed to live a regular life so why not? "Sure".

She marked her page and walked towards the gate. "Don't you want to wear shoes"? Wuya quickly thought of and excuse. "In my home country my family has a very ancient religion. So no shoes is required". The women nodded and the two walked down the street. "So do you like my dog? His name Rasco". Wuya nodded and rubbed the dog's head. "So what's your name? I'm from China. My name is Sharon Kihara". The Heylin witch nodded. "My name is Wuya". The two women walked for a little while until they got a table outside the café. Wuya ordered an iced tea and Sharon had the same.

"So Wuya do you have any pets"? Wuya nodded. "Well they belong to roommate but he has three large cats". Wuya thought for a moment and then came up with an explanation. "We do research on big cats so we own a few". The waitress brought them their drinks. Sharon stared at Wuya. "You have jungle cats in your house"? Wuya nodded and sipped her tea. "We have a lion, a tiger and a panther. They are extremely loyal to my roommate. They are like our guard cats. The tiger is the one that likes me. The others don't like me all that much. They don't hurt me they just acknowledge my presence and don't really care". Wuya said. "What's the tiger's name"? Sharon asked. "Shanari, but I call her Shana". Sharon drank her tea.

"Must be kinda cool to think that something so powerful will protect you. But I wouldn't trade Rasco for anything". She kissed the dog on the head and the dog barked. As the time at the café went on Wuya got to know Sharon very well. In fact Sharon had a small candle shop not far from here, _this is a small town. _Wuya thought. They walked back to Wuya's house. The Heylin witch waved goodbye and closed the gate behind her.

She walked inside and planted her butt on the couch. Suddenly Chase was hanging upside down right in front of her face. "So how was your day"? He asked in a teasing tone. Wuya screamed in surprise. And then laid her head back and sighed. Chase on the other hand was cracking up as he landed next to Wuya. The Heylin witch picked up a pillow and threw it at Chase's face. He dramatically fell over on the couch and got back up. "Is it against the law to ask you how your time was with your friend"? He asked in the same teasing tone. "Since when have you or I ever cared about the law"? She asked. "Point taken. But still what did you do"? He asked turning on C.S.I which while staying at the house quickly became Wuya and Chase's favorite show. "Not much. We just walked down to the café down the street, had some iced tea and just talked".

Wuya then chuckled. "What are you laughing at"? He asked. "Oh just the fact that she thought we were married". Chase chuckled himself. They continued laughing until their eyes met they looked at each other for a moment until they both looked away. Wuya was blushing and Chase turned up the volume. "Moving on". Wuya was in a really weird situation. For about an hour the Heylin pair stole glances at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 6:30 at night and the Heylins finished eating and were watching TV. Chase had the remote next to him and Wuya had a blanket on her legs. "I'm going to get a glass of water". Chase said. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. There was a vase sitting on a small end table in the corner of the living room near the kitchen.

Suddenly Wuya heard a huge crash of shattered glass. She stood up and looked behind her to see Chase looking in shock at the Vase shattered at his feet. He was a good five to six feet away from where the vase was supposed to be. "I can live without the water". Chase said. He sat back down on the couch and turned the TV up, as the two often did when something bizarre happened. Then more weird things began to happen.

Suddenly it got ice cold. Wuya pulled the blanket up so it completely covered her. She began to have trouble breathing; she couldn't take in a breath. The cats were doing their low growling and snarling. Wuya felt what seemed to be a hand near her left shoulder. She looked down and nothing was there but she knew there was something touching her. Suddenly she felt it shift into a large claw like point on her shoulder. Suddenly it was shear pain right across her chest.

She grunted in pain. She put her hands on her chest. Her whole body was trembling in fear. She drew in shaky breaths. Although the room temperature went back to the way it was everyone was still tense. Chase looked over at Wuya. "What happened"? Wuya breaths were still shaky and her voice was weak. "I think I just got scratched". She unbuttoned the first two buttons on her dress and looked at her injury. It was a large bright red claw mark right across her chest with a thin line in the center that was bleeding. Drops of blood ran down her chest.

"I'm going to get this cleaned up". She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, jumping over the shattered glass. She walked into the bathroom that had a first aid kit. She cleaned the cut and applied a large white bandage across it. She walked back in and sat down next to Chase. They watched TV for twenty more minutes before Wuya went upstairs and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Wuya was reading a book at the kitchen table. Chase went off to; well Wuya didn't know what he was going to do. The Heylin witch didn't even care though. She heard the doorbell ring. _I swear if it's another one of those people trying to sell something they're going to meet the cats. _When she opened the door she saw it was Sharon. "Hey Wuya". The Heylin witch smiled. "What are you doing"? Sharon shrugged. "I was wondering if my new friend wanted to go dancing with me at the club a few blocks down".

Wuya smiled and noticed a look in Sharon's eye. "You want something else don't you"? Sharon laughed. "You know me so well. I wanted to see if you were telling the truth about the jungle cats you supposedly have". Wuya shrugged and whistled. Shana came trotting down the hall to the entrance. Sharon's jaw dropped. "No way". Wuya scratched the tiger behind the ears. "You want to pet her"? Sharon nodded with an excited look on her face. She stroked the tiger's head with her fingers. She smiled back at Wuya. "Anyway we can walk down together at around five". Wuya nodded, and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>It was four thirty and Wuya had just taken a shower and started to get ready for the dance club. She had a black robe around her body and she was standing in front of the mirror, peeling off her bandage. It had healed but there was an ugly reddish brown line right across her chest. Wuya decided to deal with it later. She brushed her hair; blow dried it and reapplied her makeup. She remembered an old girl's trick. She took out some blush and covered up the cut. Now she could barely see it. She then finished getting ready.<p>

* * *

><p>It was five twenty and Chase Young was sitting on the couch watching Cops. It had been a regular day. But one thing Chase didn't understand is why Wuya was spending almost an hour upstairs in her room. He then heard the sound of high heels walking down the stairs. "Chase I'm heading out to a dance club with Sharon and I should be back at around eight". Chase nodded his head and turned around slightly, and his eyes widened. Wuya was wearing a red mini dress with black nets and strappy high heels, a diamond necklace and diamond dangly earrings. <em>Wow. <em>Chase thought to himself. Wuya walked over. "What are you watching"? She asked. "Cops".

Just then a burglar got bit in the face by a police dog. Wuya put a hand to her mouth and Chase winced. "That _will _show up on his mug shot". Wuya said. Chase nodded. The two watched Cops for a few minutes when they heard the doorbell rang. "I got it". The Heylin witch said. She walked over and opened the door. Sharon was wearing a royal blue sleeveless dress, a gold headband and strappy high heels, similar to Wuya's. "Ready to go"? Wuya nodded. Wuya waved bye to Chase and stepped out the door. She felt Sharon grab her arm. "Before we go can I please meet the other cats"? Wuya laughed and whistled. The lion and panther looked over and growled. "What, afraid to meet someone new"? The two just sat down. Sharon made a chicken sound. The two cats jumped over to the door and sat down with identical frowning faces. Sharon scratched each of them behind the ear and walked out with Wuya.

* * *

><p>The two cats went back and sat down on the couch. The lion looked up at Chase confused. "Are you alright Master"? Chase nodded and kept watching TV. "Yes, why wouldn't I be"? Shanari looked up. "You look kind of moony". Chase raised a brow. "What do you mean"? Shanari chuckled. "You look like Onyx right here when he talks about Nightshade". Onyx looked away embarrassed and Chase shook his head. "Who is it"? The tiger asked. "No one". Chase said, annoyed. "Wuya"? She asked with some humor in her voice. "Wuya"? The two other cats looked away hoping they didn't look as amused as they really were. "You have been friendlier towards her since the casino. And we all remember Wuya in that silver dress".<p>

The lion Mabaya whistled like some guys do when they see a pretty girl. Chase growled and flicked the lion's ear hard. Shanari nodded and laughed. "Yes. Anyway, point is that you like her". Chase laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Wuya". The panther muttered something under his breath. "What"? Chase asked. Onyx looked away but Shana purred. "He said it's officially true, everyone looks hotter in heals". All four of them continued watching the show.

* * *

><p>Rock music was blasting and people were dancing around under multicolored lights. The two girls sitting up at the bar sipping coke when Wuya nudged her friend. "Okay that guy has been staring at me for almost ten minutes and it's starting to creep me out". Sharon looked at the guy with blond hair. He had a motorcycle jacket on and a gray shirt underneath. Sharon rolled her eyes. "That's Jason. He's was in my old high school and he's a total player. Just ignore him". Just then Wuya heard his footsteps coming over towards them. "Can't ignore him for much longer". Jason walked up and leaned up against the bar on Wuya's side. "Hey… Sara, right"? The girl rolled her eyes. "It's Sharon". The annoying man smiled and nodded. "Right, right. Anyway, who's your friend"?<p>

Wuya turned towards him with a very annoyed look on her face. "I'm Wuya, and I'm not your type". Sharon covered her mouth, looking very pleased. Jason looked confused. "Excuse me but do you have any idea how many girls have kissed this face"? He said gesturing to his smiling expression. Wuya rolled her eyes. "Yes. One, your mom". Sharon giggled uncontrollably and Jason frowned. "Yeah well you-you- you can drink this hot sauce". He picked up a red bottle of Devil's Fire hot sauce and slammed it down on the table.

Wuya smiled. "Ha. I will". She took the bottle from the man's hands, twisted the lid off and began to drink it like a bottle of root beer. Sharon stared in amazement as well as the bar tender and some other people. She chugged the entire bottle down not taking a breath. She slammed the bottle on the bar and whipped her face with a napkin. Wuya dismissed Jason with her hand. "Now run along and go hit on someone else. There's bound to be some girl in here desperate enough to go out with you". Sharon burst out laughing. Jason walked away fuming.

Sharon kept laughing until she started to gasp for breath. Wuya put her hands on Sharon's shoulders and chuckled while saying. "Just take a deep breath". Once Sharon calmed down the two girls finished their drinks and moved to the dance floor to dance the night away.


	6. Chapter 6

The two girls walked inside the house, took their heels off and grabbed some water. "So how was it"? Chase asked not looking away from the TV. Wuya was about to answer but Sharon beat her to it. "Well a guy from my old high school started hitting on her". Chase frowned but smiled when Sharon said "But then she made fun of him and when he said do you know how many girls have kissed me she said only one, your mom". Sharon giggled. "And then he said she could just drink a bottle of hot sauce and she did the entire thing with no breaths". Chase turned around with an amused smirk on his face. "Really"? Wuya turned away, blushing slightly. Sharon just kept laughing. "I'm not joking". The girl turned to the Heylin witch.

"Hey is it okay if I stay here for the night"? Wuya looked over at Chase, unsure and nervous. If some paranormal crap happened tonight Sharon would freak out. Chase just shrugged. "Alright". Wuya said, unsure. Sharon jumped. "You're the best". Sharon hugged Wuya and ran up stars. "Your room is the one furthest down the hall"! She called after. Wuya walked up the stairs and changed into her regular black dress. The Heylin witch sighed and sat down next to Chase on the couch. "I feel guilty". Chase shrugged. "Maybe nothing will happen tonight". Wuya laid her head down on his shoulder. "I hope your right".

Chase's eyes opened. Something woke him up. Chase looked down and saw the Heylin witch sleeping quietly in his arms. He looked up and saw a white, misty apparition. It looked like a very fat elderly man. He had brown trousers on with suspenders. He had a light blue pinstriped shirt and glasses. Chase noticed, in his hand, to be a cigar. Chase remembered in a split second the cigar burns all over the basement floor and the raspy breathing and coughing he heard. The apparition knelt down and let out a puff of smoke into Wuya's face. The Heylin witch turned over towards Chase, grumbling in her sleep. Chase glared at the ghost and quietly growled like a dragon, careful not to wake the Heylin witch up. The man's eyes hen turned red, and he just disappeared. Wuya snuggled closer into Chase's chest and the dragon man put her head under her chin.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from up stairs. Wuya's eyes flew open and the two sat up. Sharon was running down the stairs but she tripped on the last step and hit the marble floors. The girl was crying and her breaths were long and ragged. Wuya leaped over the couch and towards Sharon. "Oh my God, are you okay"? Chase walked over as Wuya got Sharon to her feet. Sharon was just in pure panic and terror. Her words came out at the volume of a whisper. "There's something in my room, there's something in my room, there's something in my room". Wuya stroked Sharon's hair, trying to calm her down. "Calm down. Calm down sweetie".

Wuya sat Sharon down on the couch, wrapped a blanket around her and gave her a glass of water while Chase patched up the bleeding scrapes on her knees she got from her fall. Within about an hour, Sharon could finally talk, her story deeply disturbed Wuya. "I was getting ready for bed and it was ice cold. I looked over at the meter and it wasn't the temp it should've been. So I took out a blanket and hopped into bed. Turned the light off. I have a job interview tomorrow, as you know Wuya". The Heylin witch nodded. "That's right at the Candle Shoppe".

Sharon nodded. "Yeah. Anyway I was telling myself I'm going to do a good job and going to get this job. Suddenly the light comes back on. So I turn it off. Relaxing, thinking good thoughts trying to go to sleep. Click, the light turns back on. By now I'm starting to get the creeps. Suddenly the air just seemed… thicker. It almost seemed tangible. The room was just getting colder and colder and colder. I could see my breath. The chair in front of the desk topples to the floor. I jump and I hold out a finger, thinking if my finger moves with the chair then it's just my imagination. But the chair move past my finger. I'm starting to get very scared. Suddenly the curtains started to fly around like crazy even though the window was closed". Just listening to the story made Wuya scared.

"Then everything in the room went berserk. The light above my head was flickering, the desk started to move. At this point I am just freaking out. I can't scream, no sound will come out of my throat. As seconds go by it was just getting worse and worse and worse and I was getting more and more frightened. It was almost like the room was feeding off of my fears. I put the covers over my eyes, I tell myself I'm a big girls, I tell myself not to be afraid, I tell myself I'm strong enough to handle this. That whatever is in here it can't hurt me, it's not alive. As I take the deep breath to get up, the bed from underneath me lifts up. Probably about a foot off of the ground to the point where it throws me up. I land and I bolt. I grab the door and the air was thick like fog. It rushed at me and I flew out that door. I looked back over my shoulder and the thing was following me. I just ran as fast as I could and prayed I would get down stairs".

Wuya and Chase remained silent, exchanging glances with Sharon and each other. "I don't want to go back in that room, I don't want to go near the room. There's something in there and I know it's there and no one can tell me that it isn't. I know it". Wuya and Chase looked back at Sharon. "I swear". Wuya smiled kindly and tucked a piece of Sharon's ear behind her hair. "It's okay you don't have to convince us, we know". Sharon's eyes widened. "This is something you know about? This is something that's happened before"? Chase winced slightly. "Well in the house we've had a few", his face returned to normal. "A few incidences. But it's nothing". Wuya sat up. "I'll walk you home. If that makes you feel better". Sharon nodded and stood up.


	7. Chapter 7 LAST CHAPTER!

**Ch. 7 is finally here! Because I haven't updated in so long I had to read my own story to find out what I named Wuya. Warning, ending to the story is very stupid. I got some of this from paranormal shows and websites, for example an actual Latin prayer. I looked up how to bless a house so I could get some of the info right. Enjoy. **

When Wuya came back she sat next to Chase again. "This is getting out of hand". Chase nodded. Wuya yawned. "I'll worry about it tomorrow." She wrapped herself around his arm, rested her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep, Chase soon after.

The next day the leaves of fall were falling down. Wuya was going with Sharon to the town hall. Wuya changed out of her black dress and into jeans, a green flame pattern shirt, a white coat with a black scarf and black high heel boots.

Chase was off doing something because, he would never admit this but he's too scared to be in the house by himself, he took the cats with him. A new activity became regular for Wuya. Every night Wuya would hear singing that would end in coughing. Sharon wanted to help Wuya. She could be in the house in the day time with no problem, at night she was uneasy but she would _never_ again stay the night. Trying to look up different names, dates, anything that could give them clue to what was going on.

They walked up to the elderly lady sitting at the front desk. "Hi, I just bought a house here in town and I wanted to look up some past owners and… you know I'm curious." Wuya wouldn't say the house was haunted.

The lady smiled. "Oh I can help you. Uh, which house did you buy honey?" The lady was real pleasant. "The house down the street, the one in big black iron fences." She got a funny look on her face and instantly put her face back into her work. "I can't help you right now." Wuya looked at the lady like she was a whack job. "You just said you could-"the lady cut her off. "Go find the information for yourself in the library."

Sharon shrugged. "Come on lets go." She pulled Wuya towards the library. They pulled out several books. The two read for hours. At one point Wuya fell asleep and Sharon snuck up next to her, took out her phone and blasted a horn app in her ear. Wuya jumped and glared at Sharon who was laughing. By six o'clock at night the two couldn't find anything.

Over the next week the two went down every day and pulled out a new book each time and read it cover to cover. What was buried so deep that the two couldn't find it? Chase and the cats started looking on the internet to find the answers. _(Chase is magic so he can conjure up laptops if he wants and yes, he and the cats know what the internet is.) _

After a long day of digging, Wuya went to sleep. She was dreaming. She was in her room but it just seemed to be, older, like she went back forty years. It was night time in her dream. She then heard giggling, like a little girl around the age of six, seven or eight. Wuya then saw the girl, she had curly black hair and she was wearing a white dress. Wuya saw a little doll in her hand.

Wuya smiled at the little girl. She seemed to get excited and ran over to Wuya. "What's your name? I'm Sally." Wuya smiled. The little girl was so sweet. "I'm Wuya." Sally took Wuya's hand and tugged it. "Will you play with me?" It was a dream so, what did Wuya have to lose? "Sure." The little girl tugged Wuya out of bed and guided Wuya down stairs.

Down stairs the kitchen was busy with a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties, a maid who looked about seventeen. On the couch there was a man who looked like he was in his late thirties and a fat elderly gentleman who was smoking. _Smoking! _Wuya realized. She was with the family that died here.

The little girl dragged Wuya over to the woman. "Mommy this is my new friend." The little girl cheered. The lady smiled at Wuya. About five minutes went by and the entire family was sitting on the couch. Wuya had a great conversation with all the girls in the family but for some reason the men stayed quiet. At one point Sally dragged Wuya back upstairs to her room. Wuya was lying in bed with Sally sitting next to her.

"I don't like it when my grandpa smokes. He always is in the basement, I've been down there and he has the cigarettes all over the floor. My daddy doesn't let anyone in his room down the hall. My mommy used to sing to me, but with the smoking grandpa does, she can't sing. Will you sing?" Wuya didn't sing and she didn't know any songs. But she did remember a song Sharon was obsessed with. "Okay." Wuya said.

(I have no idea why I put the song in here. I like the song so here you go)

"Can't see you anymore

You're in, and shut the door

Didn't know what I do know now

With words I've been betrayed

You respond and let them fade

And I just won't let you bring me down

You can see what I know and I know

Somewhere there's a sorry heart

Tell me why these roads keep leading

Leading you right back to me

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder

You played with fire

And smiled when you told her

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh thought you were someone

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh goodbye to no one

So break away the touch

Of bliss you miss so much

But I won't tell you to come back home

Emotions dissipate;

Is love designed to hate?

Keep on driving away from here

Eye the rain as it falls in your hands

Will there be another storm?

Tell me why these roads keep leading

Leading you right back

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder

You played with fire

And smiled when you told her

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh thought you were someone

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh goodbye to no one

I don't need to know you'll be there

You're not on my mind

I don't need to know you care

Please don't waste my time

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder

You played with fire

And smiled when you told her

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder

You played with fire

And smiled when you told her

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh thought you were someone

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh goodbye to no one

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh thought you were someone

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh goodbye to no one."

Sally clapped. "I like that song." The little girl fell asleep. The dream suddenly switched to Wuya standing in a black room. She suddenly had trouble breathing. She started coughing. Harder and harder Wuya began to cough. She couldn't breathe. Wuya got to her hands and knees and put her hands on her throat. She coughed harder and harder. The vessels in her face and throat were starting to burst. A little gas can was rolled over to her knees. It laded so Wuya could read it. It said Carbon monoxide. That was how the family died. Just as Wuya thought she was about to pass out she woke up.

She sat up and gasped for air. Panting Wuya reflected on the dream. She tied everything together. The maid and the water/wine glass, the grandfather and the coughing, the father with the bedroom and the living room, Sally and the presence in Wuya's room, it all made sense.

The next morning Wuya ran over to Sharon's house. Ringing the doorbell until Sharon answered. "What?" she yawned. "I figured it out." Wuya said excitedly. Sharon's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Wuya nodded excitedly. She then remembered how to get rid of spirits. She knew it would work but before she had forgotten how to do it. "Don't ask questions just go buy me a white candle and holly water." Sharon nodded and grabbed a sweatshirt, got her shoes on and ran out. "Meet me at my house!" Wuya called after her.

Sharon came over to Wuya's house. Wuya took out a match and lit the candle. "What are we doing?" Sharon asked excitedly. "Were blessing the house." Sharon got a little scared but fallowed Wuya throughout the house. Wuya sprinkled the holy water in the sign of the cross while saying the prayer. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritu Sancti."

She did this in every room, window, door closet until she got to her own room. "Goodbye Sally." Wuya muttered. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritu Sancti." When she finished the house seemed lighter. Wuya took the candle, blew it out and when she opened the window, chucked it as hard as she could. Having immortal strength she threw it far. Sharon sighed. "It's over".

Wuya and Sharon walked down stairs, sat on the couch and turned on American Idol. "I thought you said Chase wasn't your husband." Wuya's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Sharon shrugged. "When I came running down screaming that night you two were sleeping together on the couch." Wuya blushed slightly. She then changed the subject. "You're missing the point we finally cleansed the house!" Sharon just laughed.

When Chase came back Wuya and Sharon were sitting on the couch. The house had a deferent atmosphere. Shanarai ran over to Wuya and leaped up onto the couch. Wuya petted the tiger. "Does anyone notice anything… different?" Wuya nodded. "We blessed the house and now the ghosts are gone." Ignoring that she said ghosts as in more than one he asked her. "Why didn't you do that when we got here?" Wuya turned towards him. "I didn't remember how to do it until twenty minutes ago." Chase just sighed and sat down next to the girls. In a month the Heylins would be leaving. But one things for sure, they would never forget this.


End file.
